Pac-Man Fever
Pac-Man Fever ist die zwanzigste Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Besorgt wegen der physischen Nebenwirkungen, die die zweite Prüfung auf Sam hatte, beschließt Dean seinem Bruder eine Auszeit vom Jagen zu geben, damit er sich erholen kann. Als Charlie auf einen Fall stößt und die Brüder ausfindig macht, entscheidet Dean, dass es an der Zeit ist, Charlie beizubringen wie man kämpft, und macht sie zur Jägerin in Ausbildung. Während die Winchesters froh sind Charlie wieder zu sehen, verdächtigen sie sie gleichzeitig etwas zu verbergen – ein Geheimnis, das sie das Leben kosten könnte. Handlung Dean wacht als Arzt in einem Militärkrankenhaus auf. Sein Büro ist verbarrikadiert. Als er schließlich auf den Flur hinaus tritt, liegt dieser voller thumb|leftLeichen. Er findet eine Zeitung aus dem Jahre 1951, die über die Vertuschung militärischer Experimente berichtet. Plötzlich hört er ein Knurren, und ein Schatten kommt auf ihn zu. 24 Stunden vorher: Sam behauptet nach der zweiten Prüfung, dass ihm gut gehe, auch wenn es offensichtlich ist, dass dem nicht so ist. Er ist schwach auf den Beinen, hat schlechte Reflexe und ist nach langem Schlafen noch immer erschöpft. Als er meint, sie sollten sich endlich aufmachen, um Kevin zu finden, informiert Dean ihn, dass bereits Garth und andere Jäger nach ihm suchen, er sämtliche Orte thumbüberwachungstechnisch vernetzt hat, an denen er Kevin erwartet und sie beide vom Hauptquartier aus operieren werden. Er will Sam die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu erholen. Der jüngere Bruder behauptet, er wäre sehr wohl in der Lage aktiv nach Kevin zu suchen. Dean bringt ihn zum Schießstand, wo Sam unter Beweis stellen soll, dass er jagdtauglich ist. Jedoch verfehlt Sam das Ziel weit. Als sie wieder in den Lesesaal kommen, wo Dean den Laptop aufgestellt hat, hört Sam das Signal, dass eine E-Mail angekommen ist. Sie haben eine Nachricht von Charlie die glaubt, einen Fall für sie gefunden zu haben. Sie ist wegen einer Comic-Convention in Kansas. Die Brüder treffen sich mit ihr. Nach den Begrüßungsfloskeln nehmen sie sie mit zum "Men of Letters"-Hauptquartier. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig auf den neusten Stand gebracht haben, kommt Charlie auf den Fall zu sprechen. thumb|leftMan hat eine Leiche gefunden, deren Körper innerlich flüssig war. Sie hat auch schon einige Monster von der Liste der Verdächtigen gestrichen. Sam will wissen, woher Charlie auf einmal so viel über Monster weiß. Sie entgegnet, dass sie die "Supernatural"-Buchreihe von Carver Edlund alias Chuck gelesen habe. Dean will sich die Sache mal ansehen. Charlie und Sam möchten mitkommen, aber Dean ist dagegen. Charlie kann Dean bei einer Schießübung beweisen, dass sie momentan in einer besseren Verfassung zum Jagen ist als Sam, so dass er einwilligt sie mitzunehmen. Während sie sich passende Klamotten aussucht, reden sie über die Prüfungen und Sams Zustand. Charlie meint, dass sie die Buchlektüre eines gelehrt hat. Die Winchesters können alles thumbschaffen, wenn sie zusammen halten. Dean macht bei Sam einen Kontrollanruf. Dieser ist immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass er jagen kann. Dean hingegen meint, er solle sich weiter ausruhen. Dean und Charlie wollen sich die Leiche ansehen, doch trotz Deans Charmeoffensive besteht die Pathologin auf einem Formular, damit die Leiche offiziell ans FBI überstellt werden kann. Charlie selbst ist Dean keine große Hilfe. Als sie zurück zum Wagen gehen, meint Dean, wenn sie auf offiziellem Weg nicht an die Leiche rankommen würden, müssten sie halt nachts in die Pathologie einbrechen. thumb|leftZwei Teenager, die zusammen ein Computerspiel spielen, finden unterwegs eine Leiche deren Körperinneres ebenfalls flüssig ist. Als Charlie und Dean am Tatort eintreffen, ist Sam bereits da. Dean ist sauer, weil sein Bruder nicht zu Hause geblieben ist. Da die Leiche bereits abtransportiert wurde, will er Sam wieder nach Hause schicken. Sam wendet ein, dass sie immer noch die beiden Zeugen befragen müssten. Kurzerhand beauftragt Dean Charlie mit der Aufgabe. Während sie nach kurzem Protest zu den Teenagern rüber geht, kriegen sich die Brüder in die Haare. Als Charlie zurück kommt, ist es Dean noch immer nicht gelungen, Sam zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie erzählt, dass die Jungs etwas am Arm des Opfers bemerkt haben. Es habe ausgesehen wie ein blauer Handabdruck. Dean meint, Sam sollte zu Hause darüber recherchieren. Als Sam sich immer noch weigert wieder zu gehen, lässt Dean Charlie und seinen Bruder einfach stehen und fährt weg. Sam meint zu Charlie, dass er wisse, wo Dean als nächstes hinfahren würde. Als Dean bei der Pathologie ankommt, sind Charlie und Sam bereits da. Als sie zur Leichenhalle gehen, taucht auf einmal die Pathologin auf. thumbWährend Charlie sie ablenkt, nehmen die Brüder die Unterlagen der Leiche in Augenschein. Die Leichen wurden bereits zum Verbrennen frei gegeben, weil die Behörden eine Seuche befürchten. Sam ist sich aber sicher, dass er schon mal was von blauen Handabdrücken gehört hat. Sie fahren zurück zum Hauptquartier und gehen die üblichen Verdächtigen durch. Schließlich stößt Dean im Tagebuch ihres Vaters auf die Lösung. Es handelt sich um eine spezielle Art von Dschinn. Man kann sie jedoch auf die übliche Art töten. Sie müssen nur noch herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt. Charlie meint, sie bräuchte eine Pause und geht los, um Snacks zu besorgen. Als sie weg ist, reden die Brüder über sie. Beide finden, dass sie sich seltsam verhält. thumb|leftCharlie fährt zu einem Motelzimmer. Dort holt sie aus einer Kassette einen gefälschten Pass und eine Kreditkarte raus. Sie loggt sich in ihren Laptop ein und scheint eine Zahlung tätigen zu wollen. Plötzlich hört sie ein Geräusch. Als sie die Tür abschließt, steht auf einmal die Pathologin hinter ihr. Sie ist der gesuchte Dschinn. Als Charlie nicht zurück kommt und auch nicht an ihr Handy geht, machen sich die Brüder Sorgen. Sam hat heraus gefunden, dass es gar keine Comic-Convention in der Gegend gab. Dean hat an ihrem Handy das GPS angeschaltet. Das Signal führt sie zu dem Motelzimmer, das deutliche Hinweise auf einen Kampf liefert. Da aber keine Einbruchsspuren vorliegen, gehen die Brüder davon aus, dass der Dschinn sie geholt hat. Sam durchforstet ihren Laptop und findet heraus, dass Charlie Geld an thumbein Krankenhaus in Topeka, Kansas gespendet hat. Dieses soll der Patientin Gertrude Middleton zu Gute kommen. Dean will Gertrude nachgehen, während Sam den Dschinn aufspüren soll. Im Krankenhaus erfährt Dean, dass Gertrude offenbar Charlies Mutter ist. Sie ist seit einem Autounfall vor 16 Jahren in einem vegetativen Stadium mit keiner Chance auf Besserung. Bei dem Autounfall sei ihr Mann ums Leben gekommen. Das Paar war auf dem Weg, um die Tochter von einer Party abzuholen. Die Schwester meint, dass regelmäßig jemand vorbei kommt, um ihr vorzulesen, die Person sich aber nie in die Besucherliste einträgt. thumb|leftCharlie kommt in einem Lagerhaus gefesselt zu sich. Der Dschinn hat herausgefunden, dass sie und Dean nicht vom FBI sind, sondern Jäger. Sie erklärt, dass es sich lohnen würde, Charlie zu töten. Denn sie bevorzugt den Geschmack von Angst im Blut. Und Charlie habe Angst, dass es für zwei Reichen würde. Dann legt der Dschinn die Hand auf Charlies Arm und versetzt sie in einen Traum. Dean ist zurück bei Sam und informiert ihn über Charlies Mutter. Sam hat in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass solche Fälle vor neun Jahren schon einmal aufgetreten sind. Damals war die gleiche Pathologin beteiligt. Die Brüder vermuten, dass sie der Dschinn ist. Sie finden heraus, dass sie eine alte Lagerhalle gemietet hat und machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Dean findet Charlie, doch sie ist bewusstlos. Sam wird derweil von dem Dschinn angegriffen. In seiner Verfassung hat er keine Chance, doch Dean kommt hinzu und kann das Monster töten. Zusammen gehen sie zurück zu Charlie. Sam verabreicht ihr das Antiserum, dessen Rezept er von Samuel übernommen hat. Jedoch zeigt es bei ihr keine Wirkung. Die Brüder überlegen, was sie tun können, um Charlie zu retten und kommen zu dem Entschluss, es mit der Afrikanischen Traumwurzel zu versuchen. Sie bereiten den Trank vor und thumbDean nimmt ihn zu sich. In Charlies Traum ist er in dem Militärkrankenhaus. Zwei Vampir-Zombieartige Männer kommen auf ihn zu. Eine Fahrstuhltür öffnet sich und Charlie kommt heraus. Sie erschießt die beiden Kerle und zusammen mit Dean flüchtet sie. Sie versteht nicht, was er in ihrem Traum macht. Dean klärt sie über den Dschinn auf. Während sie weitere Monster abknallen, stellt sich heraus, dass Charlies Traumszenario einem Computerspiel entspringt, das sie nach dem Unfall ihrer Eltern gehackt und illegal kostenlos vertrieben hat. Dean muss umdenken, als er von Charlie erfährt, dass dieser Dschinn auf Angst spezialisiert ist und sie zu zweit sind, denn somit ist Sam in thumb|leftGefahr. Sam wird derweil von dem Sohn der Pathologin angegriffen. Er ist der Grund dafür, dass seine Mutter die Leichen vertuschen musste, da er bei seiner Nahrungssuche schlampig war. Die beiden kämpfen gegeneinander, doch Sam gelingt es, den Dschinn zu töten. Charlie sagt, dass sie dieses Level immer wieder durchlebe in ihrem Alptraum, obwohl es ihr gelingt, das Ziel zu erreichen und die Patienten zu retten. Dean will wissen, welche Patienten sie meint. Sie führt ihn in einen Raum, wo zwei Patienten in ihren Betten liegen. Dean schiebt den Vorhang am ersten Bett zur Seite und sieht, dass es Charlies Mutter ist. Er konfrontiert sie damit, dass er von ihrer Vergangenheit weiß. Charlie erzählt ihm von ihrer Mutter und dass diese ihr immer Fantasy-Geschichten vorgelesen habe. Sie erzählt ihm auch von ihren Schuldgefühlen. Sie macht sich für den Unfall verantwortlich. Dean ist der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Weg aus der Sache thumbraus zukommen darin liegen könnte, einfach aufzuhören dagegen anzukämpfen. Er kann schließlich zu Charlie durchdringen und sie überzeugen, dass sie nicht Schuld war an dem Unfall und ihre Mutter loslassen muss. Als sie ihre Waffen sinken lassen, kommen sie wieder zu sich. Die Brüder verabschieden sich von Charlie. Sie meint zu Sam, dass wenn einer es schafft, die Prüfungen zu bestehen, dann sei er es. Sam bedankt sich und meint, sie solle ruhig mal vorbeikommen und durch das Archiv stöbern. Sie sei definitiv eine "Woman of letters". Dann geht er zurück in den Bunker. Dean bleibt noch thumb|leftbei ihr und fragt sie, was sie jetzt wegen ihrer Mutter vorhat. Sie meint, es sei Zeit loszulassen. Sie fragt ihn, ob er die Sache mit Sam loslassen könne, was Dean verneint. Sie meint, dass sie nichts anderes erwartet habe. Sie umarmen sich zum Abschied. Als Dean in den Bunker kommt, will sich Sam entschuldigen. Er kommt jedoch kaum zu Wort, weil Dean ihn umarmt. Dann meint Dean, dass es Zeit wäre Kevin zu finden. Charlie fährt zum Krankenhaus. Dort liest sie ihrer Mutter zum letzten Mal etwas vor. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Charlie Bradbury *Jennifer O'Brien *Jennifers Sohn *Gertrude Middleton Vorkommende Wesen *Dschinn Musik *'Night Hop' von Benny Carter and His Orchestra *'Walking on Sunshine' von Katrina and the Waves *'Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op. 9, No. 2' von Frédéric Chopin Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Pac-Man Fever (Das Pac-Man-Fieber) *'Spanisch:' Fiebre de Pac-Man (Pac-Man-Fieber) *'Französisch:' Game Over (Game Over) *'Italienisch:' Nella spirale del gioco (In der Spirale des Spiels) *'Portugiesisch:' A Febre Do Pac-Man (Das Pac-Man-Fieber) *'Ungarisch:' A vörös szövetséges (Die roten Verbündeten) *'Finnisch:' Pelin huumaa (Berauschendes Spiel) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig